Mala Noche?
by Moonyta
Summary: James y Lily deben salir de la ciudad y dejan a Harry a cargo de dos merodeadores. Aunque nadie dijo que estos tuvieran mucha experiencia.


Disclaimer: Ola nuevamente!!. Bueno, me da flojera escribir lo de siempre así que me ahorraré decirles que no soy Rowling y todo eso. Aunque sí repetiré que Remus es mío :)-----, Sirius también y pronto James.

Este fic lo quiero dedicar muy especialmente a Tiziano Black y German Black (ustedes saben por que). FELICIDADES!!!! FELIZ DÍA!!!! POR PARTIDA DOBLE ADEMÁS!!!. Espero que les guste. Me pasé toda la noche rumiando la idea. XDDD Ah! Y también a Gabriel T.R. XDD

**Mala noche??**

By Tomoe KR Lupin 

-Así que eso. –suspiró la pelirroja algo agitada

-Recuerden que cualquier cosa nos llaman por el teléfono – dijo James también algo agitado –o se las consiguen para ubicarnos con la red flu

-¿Cómo se usa esta cosa? –gruñó Black mirando el teléfono

-Tú déjaselo a Moony –dijo Lily tendiéndole un papelito al animago –Este es el teléfono donde estaremos.

-Bien- se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa con despreocupación- Lily, James, deberían relajarse, saben?? Van a salir de la ciudad por una noche, no creo que sea tan terrible. Moony y yo nos encargaremos de Harry, así que por favor relájense.

-Lo sé, Padfoot – James se desordenó inconscientemente el pelo – es solo que es la primera vez que dejamos solo a Harry...y... no sé... es raro- sonrió.

-Solo? Me ofendes... yo estoy pintado?- puso cara de ofendido y James ri

-Recuerden que los pañales están en un bolsa colgada detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Harry. Tienen que darle su leche a la temperatura justa y...-Lily seguía dando instrucciones, esta vez a Remus que la miraba con calma, el cual había aparecido por la puerta de la sala con un pequeño bultito en los brazos que resultaba ser Harry

-Tranquila Lily. Ustedes relájense y déjenos esto a nosotros – Remus sonreía con esa ternura característica

-No puede ser tan difícil- sonrió Sirius con engreimiento

Ambos esposos se miraron y se sonrieron.

-¿Apostamos?-James le tendió la mano a Black

-¿Cuánto quieres perder, Prongs?- sonrisa autosuficiente

-¿Cuánto tienes para perder, Padfoot?- sonrisa arrogante

-Será mejor que se vayan o perderán el tren- Remus desvió la mirada de sus amigos para dirigirla a la mujer

-Tienes razón, Remus –y la chica le dio un dulce beso al bebé que sostenía Remus y a este mismo en la mejilla, para luego arrastrar a su esposo fuera de la casa.

-¡¡Doce galeones, Prongs!! ¡Que te quede constancia!!

Al fin se había echo paz en esa casa. Y Remus se dirigió al sofá con Harry balbuceando cosas ininteligibles en los brazos.

-¿Addy? ¡Addy!- las manitas del bebé se estiraron hacia su padrino en cuanto este se sentó junto al licántropo

-Parece que quiere que lo tomes, Paddy- y se lo entregó al animago con suavidad

-Oh...-Sirius tomó al pequeño con absoluto cuidado y lo alzó varias veces, fascinado- ¿Quién es el bebé más lindo del mundo? ¿Quién es...?

-Nunca supe que encontraras lindo a James – Remus lo miró pensativo

-Moony... ¬¬- cara de circunstancias- yo no encuentro lindo a James, yo adoro a mi ahijado y por eso lo encuentro lindo, pero NO A JAMES

-Es que como son iguales...

-¡Que no encuentro lindo a James!!

El licántropo rió bajito, y depositó un beso en la mejilla del animago.

-Tonto, era broma – y siguió riendo

-No me gustan esas bromas- gruñó, aunque no puedo evitar ceder ante el beso del licántropo.

-Acúnalo para que se duerma y...

-¿Hagamos cositas interesantes?- Sirius lo miró picaramente mientras alzaba y bajaba las cejas

-¡Sirius!!- Remus lo miró, rojo- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que lo haremos en la casa de James y Lily?

-¿Por qué no? –cara inocente

-¡¿Y encima en su cama?!

-Puede ser en el sofá, no?

-¡Sirius, eres imposible!! – Remus se paró y entró a la cocina, molesto

-Que tiene... – miró a Harry que reía en sus brazos y sonrió al pequeño - James me dio permiso ¿verdad Harry? ¿verdad? Mientras luego lavásemos las sábanas dijo que no había problema. ¿A que tu papá es un buen amigo, no Harry?

Harry simplemente reía moviendo incansable los brazos.

-Tu tío Moony es un ángel, Harry. Yo te lo dijo. Es delicioso y muy lindo...es tan perfecto...¡pero es mío!! Aunque yo te lo puedo prestar porque eres mi ahijado y te quiero mucho- y ri

-Espero que no le estés metiendo ideas raras en su cabecita- Remus lo miraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada, con sospecha

-No te preocupes Moony, Harry es inocente, no ha metido ideas raras en mi cabecita – y le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que el lupino rodara los ojos con resignación

-¿Quién diría que fuiste el mejor alumno de la generación? – y entró de nuevo a la cocina

-¿Oíste Harry? Apuesto que serás tan inteligente como tu padrino y tu papá. Serás el más inteligente de todos, el más guapo, el más simpático y conformarás la segunda generación de Merodeadores – Harry bostezó con sueño y cerrando sus ojitos verdes- Parece que ya es tarde para ti, nene... ¡Moony! ¡Harry tiene sueño!!

-Pues llévalo a la cama

- o.O

Remus se asomó a ver que hacía Sirius y al verle, suspiró con una mezcla de diversión y resignación

-A su cama, Paddy... nosotros dormiremos en la de James y Lily

-Ah!... tienes que aclarar esos puntos. Vamos Harry – y lo acunó entre sus fuertes y bronceados brazos mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

La habitación era pequeña, con una cunita en una de las esquinas, y estaba adornada con imágenes de snitch, escobas, quaffles entre otras cosas. Un móvil de snitch danzaba suavemente sobre la cabecera de la cunita y Sirius sonrió inconscientemente pensando que no había dudas de que había sido Prongs el que había decorado la habitación de su hijo.

Sirius depositó con suavidad al casi dormido Harry y lo tapó con las sabanitas para luego sonreír y salir en puntillas de la habitación con otro plan en mente que incluía a cierto lobito.

Todo estaba en el más absoluto silencio. Dos cuerpos desnudos y abrazados dormían tranquilamente en el silencio y la oscuridad de esa noche. Sirius acariciaba medio dormido, luego de amarse, el cabello suelto de Remus quien dormitaba abrazado al pecho del animago con absoluto deleite.

Se volteó sobre su costado dispuesto a dormir y abrazó la cintura frágil del licántropo, el cual se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido...

-¡¡WUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡WUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡WUUUAAAAAAAAA!!

-¡¿Qué mierda...?! – se sentó de un saltó y Remus se despertó por el brusco movimiento de su pareja.

-¿Qué pasa, Paddy? –se frotó los ojos ante la mirada atenta del animago.

Remus sentado en la cama, con cara de sueño, frotándose los ojos como un niño pequeño, despeinado, el torso desnudo y las sábanas hasta la cadera eran un imagen muy tentadora y el animago sonrió con apetito, pero...

-¡¡WUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

-Demonios!

-Es Harry – Remus tomó su bata y salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras Sirius entre maldiciones se colocaba la suya y caminaba con algo de desgano hacia la habitación del niño. Eran las dos de la madrugada

Cuando entró se le abrió de nuevo el apetito... pero no exactamente de comida...

Remus estaba acunando al niño, algo contrariado, al parecer por no saber porque lloraba, con la bata abierta en el pecho, dejando ver uno de los pezoncitos rosados, los labios rosados, y muy despeinado. Suspiró evidentemente excitado

-Has que se duerma, Moony- dijo tomándolo por la cintura en un descuido del lupino.

-Créeme que eso intento- murmuró Remus mirando al niño que lloraba a todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones podían.

-Te ves tan... excitante en esas fachas, Moony- murmuró con voz ronca al fino oído de Lupin.

-Oh, no!. No ahora, Paddy – se soltó algo molesto y siguió paseándose por la habitación acunándolo

Sirius gruñó un momento, pero la necesidad era demasiado evidente y no sin algo de esfuerzo (recordar que gran parte de su sangre no estaba fluyendo hacia la cabeza ) se decidió a ayudar a Moony para poder entrar en materia cuanto antes.

-Quizás hay que hacerle algunas morisquetas y...

-No lo creo... quizás tuvo pesadillas- Remus lo acunaba suavemente, pero de pronto lo alzó y olió el pañal – No está mojado... no entiendo nada, Paddy- lo miró con algo de desesperación y el animago acudió en ayuda

-Mírame Harry –y sacaba la lengua y se ponía bizco y...

-WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Harry lloraba más fuerte

-No creo que eso resulte- Remus se ri

-No te rías- pero sonrió al ver al licántropo de mejor humor.

Estuvieron unos cinco minutos más tratando de descubrir que era lo que le pasaba a Harry sin buenos resultados, hasta que Remus lo apoyó en su pecho y sintió que 'algo' comenzaba a succionar su pezón.

-O.O -Remus

-Yo también quiero!!!

-¡SIRIUS BLACK, CÁLLATE!! – gritó rojo como un tomate mientras separaba a Harry de él –no soy Lily, Harry.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...Al menos ya sabemos que tiene hambre- reía aún

-Sujétalo mientras voy por su biberón- se lo pasó aún sonrojadísimo y cerrándose la bata

-¡Nooo!!

-¿No que?- frunció el ceño peligrosamente

-No te cierres la bata... a mi me gusta como te ves- puchero Black y mirada lasciva

-NO SEAS LIBIDINOSO!!! – y salió de la habitación

-Oye Harry... ¿creo haberte dicho que el lobito es mío??- pero rió antes seguir meciéndolo, con cuidado.

Cuando Remus llegó con el biberón, Sirius no pudo evitar soltar un risita que se ganó una mirada avergonzada de Remus. Pero en el momento en el que Remus le dio el biberón Harry se calló y comenzó a succionar con ganas.

-No es el único que tiene hambre-le susurró Black en el oído mientras que su mano se deslizaba por el pecho del otro chico

-Cuidado con lo que tocas- dijo Remus rojo pero serio.

-¿Luego me recompensas?- sonrisa inocente

-Depende de cómo te portes- y esta vez sonri

-Oh, entonces seré un perro obediente.- sonriendo se convirtió en un hermoso y enorme perro que se sentó educadamente sobre sus patas traseras a esperar y Remus se rió.

Quince minutos después Remus dejaba el biberón sobre la mesa, el perro se paraba meneando la cola, pero el lupino negaba con la cabeza y colocándose una manta en hombro apoyaba a Harry y se dedicaba a caminar por la habitación golpeándole la espaldita con suavidad.

-Cuando?- Sirius con cara de querer cortarse las venas

-Espera, tengo que sacarle los gases

-Moony... –y señaló su entrepierna- no tienes idea de las ganas que te tengo – y el licántropo rió avergonzado y sonrojado.

Otros diez minutos y Remus suspiró, para apartar a Harry y limpiarle la boquita. Sirius hubiese saltado de haber estado como perro... aunque no le faltó mucho para hacerlo.

-Gracias Harry!!- Sirius lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo alzó con evidente alegría y demasiada brusquedad para un niño recién comido

-¡No, Sirius!! – dijo Remus, pero era demasiado tarde

Sirius estaba bañado en leche y tenía un olor a quesillo horroroso (XDDDDDD. Algunas veces eso pasa )

-Harry... soy tu padrino, te adoro, pero de verdad NECESITO a Remus... y tu me haces esto... ¿me odias o que?

-Mejor ándate a bañar- Remus se lo quitó con cuidado y lo colocó en la cunita mientras lo arropaba y el bebé se quedaba dormido casi al minuto

-¿Bañarme? Ô.o

-No seas sucio. No voy a acostarme contigo así ./.

-O.O Voy y vuelvo. No te duermas – y salió corriendo.

A las tres de la madrugada Sirius estaba metido en la cama y llenando de besos a cierto lobito. Las batas habían sido olvidadas y Sirius se preocupaba de succionar uno de los pezones del licántropo mientras que el otro era atendido por las hábiles manos del animago. Las blancas y perfectas piernas del lupino estaban abiertas dejando más espacio al otro para acomodarse.

-Te amo- dijo Sirius para luego besar sus labios con suavidad

-Yo también... te amo- jadeó el lobo –oh... Sirius

Remus enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Black cuando este tomó su cintura y comenzó a frotarse contra su cuerpo, pero Sirius se soltó de sus piernas, al parecer con mejores planes. No quería terminar aún. Y dirigió su boca a la palpitante erección del lupino.

-¡AHH!!- y comenzó a mover las caderas para que Sirius lo tomara entero.- No puedo más!!- Sirius no se hizo de rogar mucho más, él tampoco podría soportar mucho más y la verdad estaba algo cansado. Necesitaba dormir.

Cuando se derramó dentro de Remus no pudo evitar soltar un profundo suspiro de satisfacción. Y se abrazó a él con fuerza, mientras Remus mismo terminaba en el vientre de Sirius

-Te amo-murmuró esta vez Remus y se acomodó para dormir con Sirius abrazado sobre él.

-Mmmmm... te quiero tanto, lobito- murmuró con una sonrisa de placer

Ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Eran las cuatro y cuarto y reinaba un ambiente de paz... que no duraría mucho...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

-¿Que es eso? – Remus se sentó en la cama con algo de dificultad porque Sirius seguía sobre él.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

-No, por favor... no –gruñó Sirius abriendo nuevamente los ojos

-Iré a verlo

-Voy contigo- y ambos se envolvieron nuevamente en sus batas y con paso cansado entraron a la habitación de Harry.

Remus lo tomó en brazos otra vez. Tampoco estaba mojado... no podía tener hambre y ahora no lloraba. Remus fue a dejarlo nuevamente en la cunita cuando Harry se puso a llorar de nuevo, así que volvió a tomarlo y este volvió a quedarse calladito, con los ojitos verdes húmedos en lágrimas

-Quizás hay algo que lo molesta de la cuna- bostezó Sirius antes de comenzar a pasar las manos por la cuna, buscando algo que incomodase a su ahijado- No hay nada.

-¿Entonces?- Sirius sintió algo de lástima por su Moony. Tenía cara de estar agotado... bueno... él había insistido en que tuviesen relaciones y finalmente el lobo había accedido... además no había sido la mejor noche de sueño de sus vidas.

-Si quieres ve a acostarte. Yo me encargo- dijo besándolo suavemente en la mejilla –Te ves agotadísimo

-No te preocupes. Tu también estás cansado.-negó con la cabeza y lo besó en los labios con ternura

-Crees que querrá su chupete??- cuando intentó dárselo, Harry lo escupió – Creo que no.

-Quizás si le cantas una canción?

-Oh, buen punto – Sirius sonrió al ver al licántropo con su ahijado en los brazos. Se sentía tan completo pese al cansancio - ¿qué canto?

-Mejor tatarea una canción –dijo Remus pasándole al niño y sentándose en una mesa.

Pero Sirius podía ser guapo, alegre, simpático, inteligente... PERFECTO... pero tenía un solo defecto, además de que era un 'poco' narcisista. Era horrorosamente desafinado y Harry se puso a llorar en cuando soltó la primera nota.

-WUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

-Creo que no resultará- dijo Sirius con algo de desesperación cuando Harry comenzó a llorar a todo lo que podía.

-Haber... déjame tratar a mi- Remus lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a acunarlo sentado, mientras Sirius se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba suavemente, porque parecía que se iba a quedar dormido de un momento a otro – Duerme mi niño, duérmete ya... que viene Voldy y te comerá...

-¿Eso es una canción de cuna, Moony?- preguntó el animago curioso

-Es lo único que se me ocurre ahora ¿Quieres intentar algo mejor? – preguntó el lobo sin saber que decir

-No, mejor sigue... pero no lo asustes, la idea es que se duerma

-Bien... Duerme mi niño, duérmete ya... que... que -sonoro bostezo- no me acuerdo nada más

-Cariño, de verdad, yo trato de hacerlo dormir. Tu ve a dormir

-Es que me da remordimiento dejarte solo tratando de dormirlo. Igual estás cansado.

-No te preocupes, de verdad.

-Hay, Sirius... no sé...

-De verdad. Mira esa carita de cansado que tienes. Ve a acostarte. Ya verás que se duerme rápido

-Pero... – beso.

-Bien, ahora ándate a dormir – y volvió a besarlo.

-Bien entonces...-y miró entonces a Harry- Sirius?

-Dime?

-Está dormido- cara de felicidad máxima y Sirius lo secundó al segundo- ándate a la cama, lo arropo y voy.

-Bien- en el más completo silencio salió en puntillas.

Cuando Remus se metió a la cama, Sirius lo abrazó con fuerza y lo acunó entre sus brazos como si fuera un niño.

-Duerme mi niño, duérmete ya... – le susurró tiernamente en el oído al licántropo y este sonrió y besó el pecho del otro antes de intentar dormir.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Cinco y veinticinco. Nuevamente un llanto rompía la tranquilidad de la casa y el sueño de dos merodeadores

-No, no por favor- rogaba Sirius sin querer levantarse

-Paddy? – Remus lo miraba con ojos suplicantes – dime que es un broma

-Que más quisiera!- Sirius sentía que se le caía el corazón a los pies

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

-Iré yo- dijo al fin Sirius, como zombi

-No, iré yo. Duérmete mejor, la próxima vez que llore te levantas tu – Remus tomó la bata nuevamente

-Está bien – y se tapó con las sábanas porque comenzaba a hacer algo de frío.

Remus llegó donde estaba Harry pensando que sería lo que le pasaba ahora el niño, pero debido a su fino olfato lo supo de inmediato y con algo de alegría sacó los pañales que Lily le había indicado, porque no tendría que adivinar que era lo que pasaba. Solo debía cambiarlo.

Tomó a Harry, ya con evidente cansancio en la cara y ojeras bajo sus dorados ojos, y lo llevó al baño. Lo colocó sobre una plancha bastante grande donde había visto a Lily mudarlo, y le desprendió el pañal. No lo había terminado siquiera de hacerlo cuando Harry 'bañó' la bata en un líquido amarillo, mejor conocido como orina. Pensó en echarse a llorar, pero era un Gryffindor y tomando aire quitó el pañal y lo tiró a la basura. Lo lavó con algo de dificultad porque a Harry no parecía gustarle el agua y lo secó y le puso cremita para que no se cociera y talco, puso el pañal a un lado y luego a Harry encima y cuando levantó los pies del bebé para abrocharle el pañal...

Estuvo a punto de llorar nuevamente, pero se contuvo. Volvió a botar el pañal, volvió a lavar al bebé, con los mismo problemas, lo secó nuevamente, le puso talco y cremita, lo colocó sobre el pañal y cuando iba a abrochar el pañal...

La tercera es la vencida, se dijo con esperanza. Y repitió la operación. Con más cuidado, levantó las piernecitas de un risueño Harry que parecía no entender que su tío Moony estaba que lloraba de frustración y de cansancio y...

Sirius no se había podido quedar dormido y ya eran cinco para las seis de la madrugada y Remus aún no volvía. No se oía llorar tampoco a Harry, pero...

Se volvió a poner la bata, con algo de preocupación esta vez y entró a la habitación del bebé. No había nadie. Entró al baño adjunto y entonces se le hizo trocitos el corazón

El espectáculo era deprimente. Harry estaba sobre un pañal sucio, riendo muy feliz. El basurero estaba lleno de pañales sucios, los cuales al no caber más en el basurero se repartían por el piso del baño, y sobre la tapa de váter, estaba Remus sentado, envuelto en una bata que olía MUY mal, con la cara entre las manos y llorando a mares.

-¡¡Moony!! – se acercó esquivando los pañales - ¡¿Moony que pasó??!!

-Paddy!! – y abrazó a él para seguir llorando.

-¿Moony? Ésa bata está mojada, te vas a enfriar – y antes de lo que la autora dice 'I love Sirius and Remus'. Sirius traía la bata de James y luego de quitarle la sucia a Moony, lo envolvía en la de su amigo. Pero Moony seguía llorando -¿Qué pasó, lobito?

-¡No puedo cambiarle el condenado pañal!! – y volvía a llorar

-¿Qué?

-Basta con que esté listo para que se ensucie de nuevo!- y escondía la cara entre las manos- Desperdicié todos los pañales, Paddy

-Oh, mi amor- y al animago lo abrazó suavemente- Tranquilo... mira... yo lo intento

-Y no quedan pañales- pero seguía llorando

-Haber.... primero deja de llorar lobito, que o sino Harry y yo también nos pondremos a llorar- sonrió dulcemente apartando las manos de la cara del licántropo que lo miró a él y al bebé que ya no reía sino que parecía al borde de las lágrimas también.- ¿Mejor?- el licántropo asintió suavemente mientras Sirius le secaba las lágrimas.- Bien ahora....- en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer. Remus era el que mantenía la cabeza fría en estas situaciones, pero parecía que el cansancio y que quizás hacía dos días nada más había sido luna llena, habían echo que el pobre estallara- ahora... pues... si ensucia los pañales quizás es porque... está... quizás hay que llevarlo al baño, no? Para que se vacié, digo yo. Bien, haré eso... tu Moony, busca una bolsa y mete estos pañales.

A las seis diez, Remus estaba aún con los ojos hinchados, ya sin saber si eran por las lágrimas o por el sueño, junto a Sirius que también parecía sumamente cansado, el cual limpiaba a Harry con cuidado. El baño estaba impecable y había conseguido encontrar una bolsa de pañales de repuesto en el baño de sus amigos. Sirius le pasó su ahijado a su lobito, el cual lo tomó con cuidado, le puso cremita y talco y lo colocó sobre el pañal limpio. Sirius lo relevó en su tarea y con temor levantó los pies del bebé... pero no pasó nada, así que con un suspiro de alivio de los dos, Sirius abrochó el pañal y Remus lo tomó y lo metió a la cunita con algo de temor, pero Harry estaba profundamente dormido

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- Sirius lo abraz

-Hay que limpiar las sábanas y dejar esto más menos bien. Anda a dormir, voy a ordenar la casa.

-Estás loco. Yo te ayudo.

A las siete en punto Remus, vestido y con unas ojeras terribles se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala y Sirius lo siguió al instante. La casa estaba en perfectas condiciones y Harry dormía profundamente

-Durmamos un ratito- dijo besando la pálida mejilla del lobo

-Sí... un ratito- y se apoyó en él para quedarse al momento profundamente dormido.

A las ocho con cuatro minutos, James y Lily abrieron la puerta principal de la casa y caminaron en puntillas tratando de no hacer ruido. Iban a su habitación ha ver si sus amigos estaban despiertos, cuando notaron que los dos estaban dormidos en el sofá, abrazados y con unas caras de cansancio que conocían muy bien.

-Déjalos dormir-murmuró Lily convocando una manta para cubrirlos

-Olvidaré la apuesta por esta vez, Padfoot – sonrió James con comprensión y ambos esposos se dirigieron a su habitación.

-Tomen chicos, les hará bien- Lily les tendió dos tazas de café humeantes y calientes.

-Gracias Lily- suspiró Remus y tomó un leve sorbo.

-Gracias Lil- bostezó Sirius

-¿Vaya noche, eh?-sonrió James tomando otra taza.

-Ni lo digas- sonrió cansadamente Sirius- Definitivamente Harry es un Merodeador

No había sido una buena noche, no habían dormido bien, había sentido que colapsaba, sin embargo se había sentido más unido a Remus, y para él nada valía más la pena que eso. Había sido como si Harry hubiese sido su hijo, de los dos. Pensó un momento y luego se decidió. A pesar de todo... no dudaría en volver a repetir la experiencia de la noche... mientras el licántropo estuviese a su lado.

Remus lo tomó del brazo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro con cansancio, pero sonrió suavemente, sin abrir los ojos cuando Sirius le besó la cabeza.

-Te amo. Gracias por estar conmigo- susurró Remus

-Te amo también. Y gracias a ti también por estar conmigo. Eres lo más importante para mi

Y Remus lo besó suavemente antes de quedarse dormido.

Fin.

Terminado!!! Bueno, ha mi me ha gustado. Me encantó escribirlo. Y me pareció original la idea. Solo he visto uno del mismo tema que se llama 'Síp, hoy, niñeros' y que lo recomiendo por que es muy bueno, de HelenHooch (minuto de publicidad ). Espero que les guste. Ya saben, sus comentarios, felicitaciones y críticas constructivas por review. Si alguien quiere agregarme a MSN yo VERDADERAMENTE feliz, de verdad. )

Nuevamente felicidades a Tiziano!!!! (confío más en que tu te leas el fic que German ¬¬)

Besos.

Tomoe KR Lupin


End file.
